ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
My Fair Carol
"My Fair Carol" is the 5th episode of Season 2 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 59th episode overall. Synopsis K.O., Enid and Rad team up to help Carol out with a special occasion.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180424cartoon13/ Plot It's 7:00 a.m., and Enid and Rad enter the Bodega, happy they get to chill for a bit. Rad sees something on his phone, and it appears Mr. Gar updated his profile. In his account, he appears to be hanging out with Carol, making all types of grand, romantic guestures. Enid thinks it's weird, but Rad wonders how K.O. feels about this. They both sit at the entrance, waiting for K.O. to enter, while Rad is saying, "I wonder how K.O. feels about this." It has been about two hours, and they are still waiting on K.O. to enter, looking a bit tired. K.O. then enters the Bodega and Enid and Rad then yell at K.O. about how he feels about Mr. Gar and Carol. Enid asks K.O. how does he feel about this, and K.O. has mixed feelings about this, so he doesn't know how he feels. K.O. then hears his mom screaming, and leaves the Bodega to help her, and Enid and Rad come with him. They want to know what's going on, only to find out that Mr. Gar gave Carol another surprise, which turns out to be a bush sculpture of them, which was made by Crinkly Wrinkly. K.O. wonders if Carol is happy and nervous, and she reveals that it's date night and Mr. Gar gave her one big surprise after another. K.O. is shocked that his mom is worried about this, and him, Rad, and Enid agree to help them on their date. K.O. suggests to Carol to ask Mr. Gar out. Mr. Gar then arrives and wants to ask Carol something, but K.O. stops him to let his mom say something about this. Carol then ask Mr. Gar if they can go out on a date, he accepts this and tells her where they're going, and she says they're going to the Danger Zone. They agree to go on the date at 8:00 p.m. Now it's 7:45 p.m. K.O., Enid, and Rad then set up the date in the Danger Zone and K.O. tells Carol not to worry because he has a plan to make the date perfect. Rad is on Beauty Duty and gives Carol a makeover. And Enid, a.k.a. DJ Fireball, is setting up the OST for the date. And K.O. is one who makes the food. Carol is still worried about this, but K.O. tells Carol not to worry. It is now 8:00 p.m., which means it's date time. And K.O., Enid, and Rad leave Carol for her date. And Mr. Gar arrives with flowers for Carol, and notices Carol facepaint, which happens to be a tiger. Carol then fixes that and removes the facepaint on her face. K.O. sees how the date is going and thinks the date is not doing great, to which Rad agrees with him, saying her makeup looks terrible. K.O. then tells Enid to put on the music, to which she does. The music is so loud, Carol and Mr. Gar couldn't hear each other, and then, Carol then tells Mr. Gar he looks really hot really loudly, louder than the music. K.O. then checks the date, while still thinking it's a bit weird, he sees that she's looks really happy and thinks it's won't be that bad after all. And then, what emerges behind K.O., Rad, and Enid is the Danger Zone sandworm. He sees the date and goes after Mr. Gar and Carol. The three then tries to stop the sandworm, but failed. Rad then wonders why it's so angry, and K.O. thinks it's hungry. He then feeds it his honey sandwich, and the sandworm doesn't like it. It turns it into sparkling honey, to which is Mr. Gar's favorite. Enid then uses her old records to attack the sandworm, and when one gets in his mouth, romantic music starts playing. Carol and Mr. Gar hear the music and dance to it, while K.O., Enid, and Rad are fighting the sandworm. It appears that while the three are fighting the sandworm, it starts affecting the date wonderfully without Mr. Gar and Carol noticing. Rad then uses his beauty duty to send the sandworm into space, but he gets eaten by it. He then uses a sample bath bomb to get out of there. The sandworm then explodes into an Aurora in the sky. Carol then thinks the meteor shower has started, but she sees Mr. Gar looking at the Aurora, a bit sad. Carol wonders why, and Mr. Gar thinks that he messed up, and tells Carol that he was so nervous about their relationship, he keeps trying to impress her, but he thinks he was pressuring her. And because of the date, Mr. Gar realized that Carol is all he needs to be happy. They then kiss. Enid and K.O. sees them, and Enid thinks she's a bit disgusted by this. And so is Rad. But K.O. now knows how he feels about this, he's actually okay with this. Features Characters * K.O. * Enid * Radicles * Carol * Mr. Gar * Mad Sam * Gerald Nametag * Brandon * Crinkly Wrinkly * Mr. Logic (pictured) Music Soundtrack Trivia * In Gar's updates, there is a picture of him in a trench coat holding up a boombox and serenading Carol. This is a reference to a famous scene from the 1989 film Say Anything. * Mr. Gar says that sparkling honey is his favorite. * This episode’s title is based on the 1956 Broadway musical/1964 movie “My Fair Lady”. * K.O says "Chub E' Cheese" which is a reference to "Chuck E Cheese". Continuity * Mr. Gar and Carol are together since "Seasons Change". * K.O. prepares honey and olive sandwiches like from "The Perfect Meal" for Carol's date. * K.O. wears his tux from "Plaza Prom". * Enid wears her DJ outfit from "You Are Rad". Videos Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 2